The Way Of Affection
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: It's been eight years since the exSeigaku team had played together. Ryoma is now a student in Aichi University as well as Tezuka is a teacher there. Will new feelings be revealed during those times in Aichi? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Prince of Tennis: The Way Of Affection

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

"Made Made Dane," Ryoma said with a smile as he had just defeated another opponent in his own college. Ryoma Echizen was now twenty-one years old as he attended Aichi Gakuin University. He was the only one from the Seigaku tennis team that landed in Aichi, everyone else is now off college and is doing important jobs.

Kaidou Kaoru- After the group split up, he went to another team to start playing tennis straight to the nationals. He had attended college first and then went off, nobody had seen him except with his team members in the television.

Momoshiro Takeshi- He still plays tennis but is now teaching children on their basic skills. He is the coach at a college that was near the Seigaku tennis team, he is now dating Tachibana's little sister, Ann.

Inui Sadaharu- Inui had quit tennis and is now working as a computer programmer. He is still a fan of tennis and still sees the Seigaku regulars a couple of times.

Kawamura Takashi- Still a fan of tennis but is now a teacher at an elementary school that is near Momoshiro's place. He plays tennis with the Seigaku regulars once in awhile, but not all the time now.

Kikumaru Eiji- He is now dating Oishi Syuichiroh. The two became lovers a year before the split of the Seigaku regulars, Eiji is now playing with Kaidou in the nationals as Oishi rarely sees him but is helping out with Momoshiro with the children as he is the co-coach at their school.

Fuji Syusuke- he is now married and has two kids of his own. He had quit tennis and is now at home as he deals with computers with Inui. His wife is a nurse as Fuji plays tennis once in awhile with the others.

Tezuka Kunimitsu- the captain of the Seigaku regulars that split up. He is now a teacher where Ryoma is attending, Tezuka had injured his arm again during a tennis match during the preliminary and decided to be a teacher instead. Tezuka is now teaching Agriculture as well as Japanese History.

"Is that all?" Ryoma asked with a yawn as he stared at his opponent.

"In fact, the bell should be ringing soon so I better get going," his opponent said frightened as Ryoma watched him leave the court quickly.

Ryoma shrugged as he picked up his tennis bag and went inside the boy's locker room to change. He knew he was going to be late anyway since Agriculture started in about ten minutes, he had no idea that Tezuka was the teacher since there was a mixed up in his scheduled and Ryoma didn't checked to see who the new teacher was yet. He got out off the locker room and began walking towards his class, "Ryoma!" A voice called out cheerfully as Ryoma turned and saw his ex-girlfriend Sakuno.

"I didn't know you came here Sakuno," Ryoma said as he stared at her.

"This is a nice University and it has all the classes that I want to take," Sakuno said with a grin.

Ryoma didn't said anything as he began to walk once again.

"Um, where are you going Ryoma?" Sakuno asked shyly.

"Sakuno, you do realize that we've broken up a couple of years ago, right?" Ryoma asked.

"I know," Sakuno said slowly.

"Then why do you keep of following me?" Ryoma asked annoyed.

Sakuno didn't said anything, "now, if you don't mind, I'm already late for class," Ryoma said as Sakuno stopped and nodded as Ryoma walked off.

Ryoma sighed in relieved as he opened his Agriculture class, "you're late," a stern voice said as Ryoma looked up and gasped.

"Captain!" He exclaimed as every head in the class now looked at Ryoma and at Tezuka.

Tezuka didn't say anything, Ryoma stared at him for a moment before sitting at a seat that was in the middle near the front.

Tezuka cleared his throat, "Echizen, for being so late, see me after class. Is that clear?" He asked as Ryoma nodded as Tezuka returned to his lecture.

Ryoma smiled to himself, **this is going to be an interesting year,** he thought to himself.

He stayed after class as he was told too as he waited for the other classmates to finish asking Tezuka for either help or information, once that was done, Ryoma sat on his desk as he waited for Tezuka to speak.

"I have a gut feeling why you were so late Echizen," Tezuka began.

"Oh? Then why am I so late then?" Ryoma asked with a grin.

"Don't get cocky Echizen. You were playing at the tennis courts, weren't you?" Tezuka asked.

"Hmm, you got that right."

"Dare to tell me, why you were there in the first place and not early to class?" Tezuka asked.

"I wanted to see if this University has some strong players, that's all," Ryoma said.

Tezuka stared at him, **after the break up of the team, he had seemed so disappointed, he was still in high school, even I told Kaidou that he would be the new captain once every Seigaku regular were out off there, **he thought.

"Captain?" Ryoma asked as Tezuka blinked.

"You don't have to call me that Echizen," Tezuka began.

"What can I call you then?" Ryoma asked with a grin.

"Call me 'professor' while we are in class together, but besides that, you can call me by my first name," Tezuka said as he gave Ryoma his rare smiles.

Ryoma nodded, **he looks so handsome when he smiles, and he should do it often,** Ryoma thought.

"Since you were late Ryoma, I want an one-page stating on why you shouldn't be late for class and it has to be typed, double spaced and due tomorrow first thing," Tezuka said.

Ryoma shrugged, "sure. I have a couple of easy classes this year anyway," he said.

"What are your classes?" Tezuka asked intrigued.

"Agriculture, Math, Tennis and English."

"You might make the team here in Aichi," Tezuka said.

Ryoma looked at him surprised, "the team here in Aichi might not be better then we were before, but they are good. I'm sure that the captain will choose you and I will recommend you," Tezuka said.

Ryoma looked down, "I don't want to play tennis anymore," he began.

"Then why do you have it in your class schedule?" Tezuka asked.

"I want to play but not be in a team anymore."

"Could you tell me why?"

"It isn't the same."

"How so?"

"It isn't the same with 'us' being in it."

Tezuka now finally understood, "it won't be like in junior high or high school when we were all in one tennis group, right?"

"It's not just that."

"What Ryoma?"

"Your not in it."

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: well, this is the first story dat I made to Prince of Tennis._

_Ryoma: are you serious?_

_me: hey, I just started liking the anime just two weeks ago about when it began._

_Tezuka: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Fuji: review and update. _


	2. Feeling The Way

Chapter 2-Feeling The Way

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Tezuka stared at Ryoma for the longest time, he was about to say something but the doors to the classroom opened.

"Kunimitsu, may I have a moment?"

Tezuka looked to see who it was, "ah, Professor Greene. Of course," he said as he went to stare at Ryoma.

"Echizen, this is Professor Greene. He teaches Biology and the English language," Tezuka said.

The man was as tall as Tezuka, he had blonde hair and white skin, and he has brown eyes.

"This is the famous Ryoma Echizen I've been hearing," Daniel Greene said as he took out his hand for a shake.

Ryoma looked at it and then at Tezuka who didn't do anything as Ryoma looked at the awaiting hand before him, he shook his hand.

"This will be an interesting year I believe," Daniel said with a smile as Ryoma looked and he knew he saw lust within his eyes, Ryoma frowned.

Daniel coughed suddenly, "well then Kunimitsu, should we take our leave then?"

Tezuka nodded, "Echizen, I'll be seeing you tomorrow in class bright and early without being late," he said as Ryoma snorted and he left before the two.

"He looks cute, don't you agree Kunimitsu?" Daniel asked with a smile after Ryoma had left.

"I have no interest in men," Tezuka answered as he knew it wasn't true.

"Besides the fact, weren't you his captain in that tennis team?" Daniel asked as Tezuka didn't say anything, Daniel sighed. "If we don't get a move on, we'll be late for the staff meeting," Daniel said as Tezuka nodded and the two left for the meeting.

Later that night, Tezuka sat at his desk in his apartment as he stared at the computer screen in front of him, he should be working right now, but all in his mind right now, he was thinking of Ryoma Echizen and nothing else. He sighed as he looked at the phone that was sitting by his computer, he stared at it for a moment before picking it up and dialing a familiar number.

"Hello?" The voice asked from the other line.

"Fuji, this is Tezuka," Tezuka said slowly.

"Ah! It's been awhile Tezuka. How's it going?" Fuji asked with a smile even though Tezuka couldn't see it.

"Guess who came into my University?"

"Can it be none other then Echizen Ryoma?" Fuji asked.

"You got that part right," Tezuka said as Fuji chuckled.

"So, did you tell him how you feel?"

"How could I? Another teacher came in right before I got the chance."

Fuji sighed, after the split of the Seigaku tennis team, right after Fuji had found his wife, Tezuka had told him the growing feelings inside him for the young tennis player and he knew it would be too late if he had told him now that the group had broken up and Ryoma had felt devastated right after that moment. He hadn't had the chanced to tell him, not until now.

"I have a feeling there's a 'but' coming in, right?"

"Fuji, you know everything," Tezuka said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, stop rolling your eyes on me. Well, what happened during that moment?"

"For some reason, Professor Daniel Greene, I think he has a liking to Ryoma."

"Hmm, looks like you have a competition with you."

"You don't really think that Ryoma will go with him, do you?"

"If you are that worried, then tell him immediately."

"There is another thing in my mind Fuji."

"What is it?"

"Right before Professor Greene had came in, I was telling him about the tennis team in Aichi. I suggested he should participate in it and I will recommend it for him, but he told me 'your not in it' and I was sort of surprised by it."

Fuji cheered, "he has a thing for you Tezuka!"

"Quiet down!" Tezuka hissed.

"This is all too good for me," Fuji said.

"Oh, tomorrow, I might call the rest of the players to have a reunion now that Ryoma is back."

"That's a relief. I was wondering when I could see the others for some time."

"Eiji and Kaidou should be back home now, right?"

"Yea. After a long travel, they want to be home near us," Fuji said excitedly.

Tezuka agreed, "this weekend, we'll be having our reunion for Ryoma Echizen."

Tbc…

Me: here's the next chapter

Tezuka: about time as well.

Ryoma: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Fuji: review and update.


	3. Friendliness

Chapter III-Friendliness

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

"So, how did you like it here on your first day?" A voice asked.

Those voices, sounded familiar as they drew nearer and nearer to Tezuka where he was standing to open up his classroom door.

"It was ok."

**Echizen!** Tezuka thought immediately as he whipped his head around to his left and sure enough, he saw Ryoma walking with Daniel.

"Well, you have wonderful teachers Ryoma," Daniel said with a smile.

Tezuka glared at the two, he knew that Daniel was trying to flirt with Ryoma, but it wasn't working.

"Ah, Professor!" Ryoma exclaimed, a little bit too cheerful as the two stopped where Tezuka had been standing, glaring at Daniel.

"Echizen, you are here early," Tezuka commented.

Ryoma nodded as he grumbled a little, "I have an early math class right before Agriculture. That's why I didn't have time to go to the tennis courts today," he said as Tezuka stared at him.

"Why don't you show us your twist serve today, Ryoma?" Daniel asked.

Ryoma looked at Daniel, "you don't seemed the tennis type of player."

Daniel chuckled, "I wasn't talking about me playing. I'm sure Tezuka here wouldn't mind?"

Ryoma looked at Tezuka, "actually, I do mind Daniel."

"Your arm is healed, isn't it?"

Tezuka shook his head, "the doctor says that I shouldn't play anymore tennis. Which I'm not."

"I don't mind playing you though," a voice said as it interrupted the trio.

"Captain Sai, it's so good to see you again. When did you guys come back?" Daniel asked eagerly.

"Just yesterday evening. We made it through and we almost didn't defeat Seigaku," Sai said smirking as he stared at Tezuka and Ryoma.

**I wonder who are the new players there now,** Tezuka thought.

"So? How about it? Are you up for it?" Sai asked with a smile.

"Not today," Ryoma said slowly.

"Why? Afraid?"

"Of course not. My classes won't end until the evening though."

"Dark isn't until nine though."

"My mother is expecting me home on curfew," Ryoma said a little bit annoyed.

Sai chuckled, "tomorrow then? Your not busy then, right?"

Ryoma smirked, "I don't mind at all."

Sai nodded as he chuckled as he left to go to class, "Echizen, Sai is the most powerful player here," Daniel hissed.

"You don't have to worry about it at all Daniel. Echizen can win against any opponent," Tezuka said as he eyed Ryoma who stared at him for a moment and then nodded.

After school that day, Ryoma had gone home but to his surprise, he found Tezuka sitting with his father as the two drank tea. Apparently Tezuka had one class that day and had left early so nobody would noticed both of them leaving the same time at the school, Tezuka looked up and saw Ryoma, entering the living room.

"About time you got here!" His father complained.

Ryoma's eyes twitched, "I don't get home until five, father."

His father snorted, "your own mother could be a real pain."

"What was that?" A scolded voice asked that came from the kitchen.

"Ah, nothing dear!" Nanjiro called out quickly and nervously.

"Tezuka, what is it that you're doing here?" Ryoma asked as he sat next to his father.

"Practice with me."

"…"

"Practice playing tennis so that you can beat Sai tomorrow."

"I told you already, I do not play tennis anymore."

"It's because of me, isn't it?"

"…?"

"Cause of me, you don't like tennis anymore, right?"

"I'm not saying anything Tezuka."

"Don't deny it Echizen! Why don't you play tennis anymore, huh?"

"I have my reasons."

"Then just practice with me for tomorrow."

Ryoma sighed, "I'm not playing and that's final."

"You're just going to forfeit then?" Tezuka asked shocked as he stared at Ryoma.

"I never knew you were that way son," Nanjiro said with a smirk.

"This isn't your discussion, father," Ryoma said slowly.

Nanjiro shrugged, "are you going to quit after one game since Seigaku?" He asked.

Ryoma stared at him, "this doesn't have anything to do with Seigaku."

"What I hear, is that, you don't play anymore since the regular members from Seigaku aren't the same like before. Is that right?"

"…"

Nanjiro smirked as he pulled out a light blue journal from behind him; Ryoma stared at him surprised as Nanjiro began to open it.

"'Dear Journal,

I finally made it as a Seigaku regular member. Everyone looks so strong. Especially Captain Tezuka. His the number one player and right behind him is Fuji. After that recent encounter in the tennis court after seeing Captain Tezuka for the first time, I began having these erotic dreams about him. I wake up in the middle of the night, as sweat comes down from my face…'" Nanjiro didn't finished as the book was taken away from none other then Ryoma himself.

"Ryoma," Tezuka began as Ryoma was now sweating with embarrassment.

"Look, if you are that desperate I'll practice with you. But I am not determined to win tomorrow since I have no interest in tennis any longer."

Tezuka nodded, "that's all I wanted," he said as he knew by tomorrow, Ryoma was going to start playing tennis once again.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: Yea, the chapter is short._

_Tezuka: Too short I believe._

_Ryoma: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Fuji: review and update. _


	4. The Prince Is Back

Chapter IV-The Prince Is Back

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis.

"This is so going to be a great match!" A voice exclaimed.

People were gathering around the tennis courts as they knew there was a match coming up that day with the captain of the Aichi tennis team.

"I hear that the match is going to be with a freshman!" A second voice said.

"You're kidding me! A freshman going against the all-time never defeated Captain?" The first voice asked shocked.

"Do you feel up for it Echizen?" Tezuka asked as he and Ryoma were walking towards the courts together after Ryoma had gotten out off class that day.

Ryoma nodded, "you somehow made it through my mind with it Professor," he said as Tezuka didn't say anything.

"Good luck Ryoma!" Sakuno's voice called out from the sidelines.

Ryoma's eyes twitched, "is everyone in the school here to watch me play?" He asked as Tezuka sat next to him on the bench.

"About. Even half the teachers including Professor Greene is here," he said with a smile as unknown to Ryoma, a couple of the Seigaku regular members were there after the urgent call they had that morning from Tezuka.

"They are here!" A voice exclaimed as everyone looked to see the Aichi tennis team coming inside the courts with Sai, leading them.

"Glad you can make it Ryoma," Sai said with a smirk.

"I had no choice, did I?" Ryoma asked.

"Now, now. Is that your tone to an upperclassman?" Sai asked.

Ryoma glared at him, "of course not, sir," he added unhappily.

Sai chuckled, "after this match, you'll show me respect like the others do and you won't be joining the Aichi tennis team since I'm in charged."

Ryoma snorted, "I don't want to join the Aichi tennis team. I just want to play tennis and have some fun. That's all," he said.

Sai shrugged, "whatever. Let's just get this started," he said as he went to the other side of the court.

"Take him out with your Twist Serve so we can get this done," Tezuka whispered annoyed.

Ryoma chuckled, "whatever you say Captain," he said as he walked towards the net.

The two played furiously hitting the balls to one another none stopped, the crowd cheered for them as Tezuka cheered silently for Ryoma within his mind.

"5-3!" The judge called out.

Ryoma was panting as he was actually leading by two points, he needed one more point to end the game no matter what the cause is.

Ryoma blinked as a ball went straight by him, he didn't even flinched as he was just standing there as he was getting ready to play.

"What was that?!" Ryoma asked as he stared at the side where the ball had come in.

Sai smirked, "why don't you pay attention? You were dozing off into space," he said as Ryoma looked at Tezuka who was staring at him.

Ryoma gripped his racquet tightly, "don't underestimate me," he said as Sai served once again and the two began hitting the ball to one another.

A couple of minutes passed by as the crowd was still in awe as the two hadn't missed the ball since then and Sai was sweating more then Ryoma was.

**This is getting ridiculous, **Ryoma thought as he finally hit the ball harder then before with all of his might as it sailed right before Sai's own eyes.

Sai blinked in surprised as he stopped dead in his tracks, **what was that just now? **He thought panting heavily as he stared at Ryoma.

"Game won by Echizen Ryoma!" The judge called out as everyone cheered.

"It looks like now we have to let that freshman kid with us on the tennis team," the vice-president said as he was standing before Sai.

Sai growled, "he just got lucky this time," he muttered as the vice-president frowned.

"Hey kid!" He called out as Sai looked at him surprised as well as the other members of the tennis club as Ryoma looked over.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sai hissed.

"We almost didn't win against Seigaku. We need someone who knows Seigaku well," the vice-president explained.

"You're not the captain here in this tennis team, Kiyoshi!" Sai snapped.

Kiyoshi shrugged, "hey kid! You want to join the Aichi tennis team?" He asked Ryoma.

Ryoma stared at him, "I'm not interested in playing with a weak tennis team," he said.

"What was that?" Sai asked as he stood up and several of the members and some of the people in the crowd gasped.

"My only tennis team would be none other then Seigaku. I will not be playing against them," Ryoma said as he turned around.

"But we won't be playing against Seigaku after that tennis match that they lost!" One of the members called out.

"Hiro, shut up! Don't make me make you run seventy laps around the court as I made up my mind with Kiyoshi as well!" Sai snapped.

"To be in the same team with an arrogant captain? At least, in my last tennis team, I have a nicer captain," Ryoma said with a smirk as he stared at Tezuka who stared back at him.

Sai growled, "you bastard!" He called out as he threw a tennis ball straight to him as Ryoma smiled a bit and he hit the ball without even looking with his racquet as the ball sailed back above Sai's head.

"See what I mean?" Ryoma asked as he left the tennis courts and went to the boys locker room to go and changed.

The crowd began to disappear as Tezuka stood up and walked over to where Sai was standing with his teammates, "for some suggestion, don't underestimate Echizen. I've known him for a long time and if he doesn't want to play tennis anymore, he has his reasons," Tezuka said as he left as well after saying that.

"What are you going to do now Sai?" Another member asked.

Sai snorted, "no freshman is joining my team and that is final. Ryoma Echizen is never joining the Aichi tennis team. Not after he insulted us? I will win against him for sure. Along with that bodyguard of his," he said angrily.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: here it is._

_Sai: Finally!_

_Ryoma: at least I've won._

_Sai: hey!_

_Tezuka: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Daniel: review and update. _


	5. Reunion At Last

Chapter V-Reunion At Last

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis

"That was an amazing match Ryoma!" Momoshiro exclaimed as Ryoma were reunited with his old teammates in an empty bar that was just reserved for them.

"You guys were there to see it?" Ryoma asked eagerly as they were talking about his and Sai's match just a couple of days ago.

"That Sai character seems to be a pretty good tennis player," Fuji commented as he sat at a table with Tezuka, Momoshiro and Inui.

"He can still use some training," Inui piped up as he had just opened to his notebook to examine the data that he collected.

"I agree with Inui and Ryoma. The Aichi tennis team isn't that well as we were all back in Seigaku. I wouldn't be with a weaker team if it wasn't for me who is winning all the matches," Kikumaru said slightly.

"With the proper training, they'll be undefeatable," Oishi said.

"Hopefully the captain isn't that painful then Tezuka was," Kikumaru said with a smirk.

"Sai is more painful then Tezuka," Ryoma said as every head in the bar is now facing him, excluding Tezuka who knew what he was talking about.

"Explain Ryoma," Inui said as he was starting to write down the details in his notebook.

Ryoma began as all of the members of the ex-Seigaku team were opened-mouthed.

"Amazing. I still can't believe the Aichi tennis team is still alive," Momoshiro said.

"Well, at least they don't have Inui's special drink," Oishi said as everyone laughed.

"Would you like some Oishi? I can make some tonight," Inui said with a glint in his eyes as he killed the mood and everyone stopped laughing as Oishi gulped.

"Ah, no thanks," Oishi said quickly as he shut his mouth up.

"You just don't want to be taken care of," Kikumaru said with a winked as Oishi blushed.

"So, the two of you are dating now?" Ryoma asked as he was suddenly interested in Oishi and Kikumaru's relationship.

"Yea. Kikumaru here was the one who made the first move on me," Oishi said with a smirk as this time, it was now Kikumaru's turn to blush.

"What about the rest of you?" Ryoma asked eagerly.

"I'm married to my beautiful wife Ayame and I have a daughter and a son. They are Hoshi and Kio. Hoshi is six and Kio is eight," Fuji said with a smile.

Kaidou hissed, "I'm playing in the nationals with Kikumaru. We are in the same team."

"We just gotten lucky," Kikumaru muttered.

"I'm an elementary teacher but I'm still a fan of tennis," Kawamura said with a smile.

"Well, you know me Ryoma. I'm dating Ann and am teaching children the basic skills of tennis," Momoshiro said.

"It's so weird that the both of you attend the same college though," Oishi said as he gestured to Ryoma and Tezuka.

Ryoma shrugged, "I just applied. I had no intention meeting Tezuka there," he said.

"Lucky," Oishi murmured.

"We should have a match against each other," Kikumaru said excitedly.

Kaidou hissed, "if that's your intension about your last defeat…" he began as Kikumaru shushed him up as he covered his mouth with his hand.

Kaidou glared at him as he pushed his hand away as Kikumaru wiped his hand onto a napkin that was on the table.

"What about you Ryoma? Are you dating anyone?" Momoshiro asked as he stared at him.

"My love isn't anyone's else business right now," Ryoma said calmly as he didn't look at either at them.

"Oh? Rumor has it that Tezuka here is helping out with your tennis. Is that true?" Oishi asked with a smile.

"Not all the time."

"Isn't that's illegal? A teacher and a student being together that goes to the same school also? Tezuka, I hope your not taking this seriously," Kikumaru said.

Tezuka coughed as Ryoma looked down, "we are not together. I'm his coach and teacher, nothing else," he said.

Fuji looked at Ryoma who was blushing slightly, "just keep your distance then. We don't want any false news going on with the both of you," he said as he looked up.

"Believe me Fuji. Nothing we'll happen," Tezuka said confident.

"Does anyone know that you two know each other?"

Tezuka shook his head, "I think they know that we used to be together on the same Seigaku tennis team but that's about it," he said.

"I'm sorry to say this Ryoma. But I've got to go," Fuji said as he just looked at the time.

"It's barely evening though," Oishi pointed out.

"My wife is over-protective of me," Fuji said smiling.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you later," Ryoma said slowly.

"Tezuka, walk with me?" Fuji asked as Tezuka stared at him for a moment and nodded as he walked Fuji out the door and the two were now outside, staring at each other.

"What is it?"

Fuji chuckled, "Ryoma is deeply in love with you."

"And you think that's funny?"

"It's amusing to me. He blushed when we were talking about the two of you about being together in Aichi."

"You know that we can't Fuji. It's against the law."

"I know. But can't you wait for him until he graduates?"

"If he doesn't find another lover by then."

"You hadn't told him yet, have you?"

Tezuka shook his head slowly.

"Tezuka, if you wait for so long, he won't be available anymore."

"I know."

"When all the guys leaves, go and tell him. Walk him home."

Tezuka sighed, "I'll do that Fuji. Thanks."

Fuji nodded to him, "no problem Tezuka," he said as he walked off.

Tezuka looked onward as he watched Fuji leave, he sighed. He knew what he had to do as he wondered back inside as he kept his thoughts to himself.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: well, here's the next chapter._

_Tezuka: about time!_

_me: I might have sometime in updating my stories while I'm away. Since my brother isn't coming with us, I think I can spare to go to the computer room._

_Fuji: if your parents lets you._

_me: true, true. _

_Ryoma: along with bringing your USB drive._

_me: Hey! I have homework to do during spring break also! Have to type two essay's and it's due the week after and two weeks after spring break._

_Fuji: no wonder._

_Tezuka: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Ryoma: review and update. _


	6. The Latest Installment

Prince of Tennis VI-The Latest Installment

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis

Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Tezuka grumbled as he entered the school. He didn't gotten the chance to tell Ryoma how he felt about him yesterday since the ex-Seigaku tennis team wanted to walk him home, he had to tell him some other time.

"How was your weekend Tezuka?"

Tezuka turned around as he was now facing Daniel Greene.

"It was very pleasant. How's yours?"

"Pleasant as always. Have you've seen Ryoma? I highly think that his going to be late again," Daniel said.

"His always late to my class every time he doesn't have an early math class," Tezuka said as he and Daniel entered the class.

"You can see the tennis courts from here, can't you?"

"Yes. Why do you say that?" Tezuka asked as he followed Daniel and he was peering out the windows.

"I can see him," Daniel said with a small smile as Tezuka frowned and he looked. Sure enough, Ryoma was playing against one of the Aichi tennis members.

"Where's Sai?" Tezuka asked.

"Probably not here yet," Daniel said gruffly.

Ten minutes passed and sure enough, students were entering the classroom as the two teachers were still staring at Ryoma.

"His going to be late," Daniel said with a smirk.

"Probably five more minutes late," Tezuka mumbled as he just saw Ryoma going out the tennis court and going into the locker room.

"I better get going. Don't want to be disturbing you," Daniel said as he stared at Tezuka for a moment and left.

Tezuka began to lecture and six minutes passed about and sure enough, Ryoma strolled inside the class.

"That's two tardiness Echizen," Tezuka said slowly as Ryoma stopped walking to his desk and stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Ryoma asked bored.

Tezuka twitched, "stay after class," he said as Ryoma shrugged and he sat down right before they heard a gasp within the room.

"Is there something wrong Miss Sasaki?"

"Um, I think you should look at this school's newspaper," Sasaki said as she handed Tezuka the paper.

Tezuka looked at her for a moment and then at the paper, he looked shocked once he saw it.

_Headline news!_

_Someone from Aichi University (who's name isn't mentioned) saw Kunimitsu Tezuka and Ryoma Echizen walking together after splitting up with some ex-Seigaku regulars. Isn't it's illegal to have a teacher and a student hanging out? We all know that Professor Tezuka and Ryoma known each other since they were in Seigaku since they were on the same tennis team, but now…What gives them the right to be hanging out after school since now they are both in different positions? We are hearing that Professor Tezuka is going to get fired and Echizen Ryoma suspended. Although we are also hearing that Professor Tezuka should get fired and Echizen Ryoma having to confine his terms into not living in the same neighborhood if he remains staying at the University. How will…_

Tezuka glared at the newspaper before balling it up, "so it's true sir? That both of you might get sacked?" Sasaki asked worriedly.

Ryoma's head looked up eagerly now, "I'm not sure about the situation right now. But I do believe that the headmistress…" Tezuka didn't finished as the intercom came on.

"Daniel Greene, escort Kunimitsu Tezuka and Echizen Ryoma into my chambers. Kunimitsu, your class will have a substitute teacher," the headmistress called out from the intercom as if on the dot, Daniel Greene and a substitute teacher had come inside the classroom.

"You've really done it this time," Daniel muttered as he walked beside Tezuka as Ryoma walked in front of the two men.

"I have no idea what your talking about," Tezuka snapped as Daniel didn't say anything else.

The trio entered the headmistress chambers, "Daniel, you may leave," the headmistress said as Daniel nodded to her and left.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" The headmistress asked angrily.

"Headmistress Narita…" Tezuka began.

"Everyone knows that the both of you used to go to Seigaku and used to be in the same tennis team together, but finding both of you together one evening? This is outrages," headmistress Narita said unhappily.

"I am ready to pack my belongings," Tezuka said quietly.

"Do you have anything to say, Echizen?" headmistress Narita asked as she eyed the boy.

"No."

"You're punishment will be having no more playing tennis in this school. Which means, you cannot bring your racquet any longer. If anyone sees you bringing it, I will confiscate it."

"But what about if it's for after school?" Ryoma asked as he stared at her.

"No tennis allowed. No more matches until a whole year had passed, is that clear?"

Ryoma nodded, **loud and clear,** he thought unhappily.

"Since you can't play tennis Kunimitsu, you will be suspended from teaching for a month. Echizen, once Tezuka is back after a month, I will find you another Agriculture teacher for you to be in placed."

"But ma'am! It's been three months since term started and he just came in late! He won't be able to catch up with the others!" Tezuka protested.

"Make that two months suspension. Another outburst and it will cost you three."

Tezuka shut his mouth up, "now Echizen. Since you cannot play tennis anymore, I will have someone monitor you everyday until the year ends."

Ryoma was about to protest but he shut his mouth up, "I believe my granddaughter attends Seigaku and is also on the girl's tennis team. She will be monitoring you each day. I had given her permission to get the leave off."

"So she's a student there at Seigaku?"

Headmistress Narita smiled, "no. She's actually the coach there."

Tezuka and Ryoma stared at her, "don't tell me, after staying in Seigaku for so long, you don't know there was a coach for the girl's tennis team?"

Headmistress Narita sighed, "some headmistress and headmaster's might think this is easy punishment but you two are far the best here. Tezuka, you are one of the best professor's I've gotten and Echizen, you are a smart genius. I could not possibly kick you out off school. Be glad that I didn't. Dismiss."

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: well, here's the next chapter._

_Tezuka: that was it?_

_me: hey, at least I'm updating. _

_Ryoma: true._

_Narita: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Tezuka: review and update. _


	7. ExSeigaku Team

Chapter VII-Ex-Seigaku Team

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis

Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

"Where are you going son?" Nanjiro asked as he stared at his son, who was sitting on the floor, tying his shoes before leaving the house.

"Going to meet the other ex-Seigaku members," Ryoma answered.

"Aren't you band from playing tennis? I hear you have a stalker now."

Ryoma snorted, "Sakura Narita. That's her full name."

Nanjiro blinked, "Narita? Isn't that's the last name of your headmistress in your school?"

"Her granddaughter."

"She must be cute," Nanjiro said with a smile on his face.

"Just be glad mother isn't here to hear you say that."

"Don't worry about mother. Go on with your date," Nanjiro said with a smug look as Ryoma made a disgusted look on his face.

"You really have to come and watch over me? This is starting to feel like your baby-sitting me," Ryoma said annoyed as he was walking towards where the public tennis courts were as he was going to meet the other ex-Seigaku members there.

"Well, grandma's orders," Sakura said with a smile.

"Everyone might think I like older women but I don't."

"Look, I'll just go and wait for you by the gates. You won't know that I'm there."

"Whatever you say," Ryoma murmured as the two saw the tennis courts up ahead.

"Oh! It's Echizen!" Takashi called out happily as the ex-Seigaku members turned to look at Ryoma.

"Hoy Ryoma? Who's that lady with you?" Eiji asked as Ryoma grumbled.

"Just some incident in the school that has to deal with her."

"Is this why Tezuka called us out here?" Oishi asked.

"Somebody said my name?" A voice asked as the ex-regulars looked and saw Tezuka, coming from the gates.

"Captain!" They announced as Ryoma stared at him as Sakura began writing notes down in her notebook that she brought along.

"What's going on Tezuka?" Fuji asked.

"Echizen can't play tennis anymore for a year and I've been suspended from teaching for two months in Aichi University," Tezuka announced slowly.

The ex-Seigaku regulars stared at him and then the outbursts began.

"You must be joking!"

"This is insane! The kid can't play for a year?"

"How can they do this to you Tezuka?"

"It's the headmistress orders after finding out Echizen and I have a relationship together," Tezuka said slowly as every eye were on him now.

"What?"

"He means, a student and teacher can't hang out after school. It's illegal. It's like, we are seeing each other as if we were in a relationship," Ryoma said.

"Are you?" Eiji asked.

Ryoma shook his head, "never felt anything for the guy," he muttered as Tezuka stared at him.

**Liar, you have achieved feelings more for the man, **he thought.

"Tezuka, what are you going to do until your two months past?" Oishi asked.

Tezuka sighed, "look for a job before then. I live in an expensive apartment you know."

"If you need financial help, we can give it to you until then Tezuka," Oishi said gently.

Every member nodded including Ryoma, "thank you."

"Since we are all here, why don't we play a match against each other? Pairs or singles?" An excited Momoshiro asked.

"Singles," everyone answered as everyone got into position while Ryoma sat on a nearby bench and watched them play.

"They are really good," Sakura said as she nodded towards the ex-Seigaku members.

"Of course they are. We have a very good captain who helps us," Ryoma said smiling as he looked at Tezuka who was playing against Fuji.

**I love you, **he thought as he stared at Tezuka.

As if on cue when he said it, Tezuka looked towards him as if he was thinking the same thing.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: short I know._

_Tezuka: Well, at least you've updated, right?_

_Ryoma: that is true. _

_Sakura: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Momoshiro: review and update. _


	8. Hope and Fear

Chapter VIII-Hope and Fear

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis

**Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma) Do Not Read If This Offends You.**

Kunimitsu Tezuka knew it was time for his true feelings to reveal for Ryoma Echizen. All day, he had been thinking about it even though he knew he should be thinking about an odd job for now for the next two months. He sat at an empty café as he stared out the window, it was nearly lunchtime and Ryoma isn't getting out off school until four more hours. He blinked suddenly as he saw two familiar figures that were walking hand-in-hand. Oishi and Eiji!

He put his tip on the table quickly as he went outside to greet them, "Oishi! Eiji!" Tezuka announced as the two figures turned and looked at him.

"Tezuka! Shouldn't you be searching for a job right now and not be sitting in a café?" Oishi asked with a grin.

"Just thinking about some stuff. What about you two?"

"We are on a date. There's nothing to do right now since we are on vacation," Eiji said excitedly.

"Oh. I didn't know," Tezuka said quietly.

"Your not interfering Tezuka! We are just surprised seeing you out so early," Oishi said.

"Usually you should be in school teaching right now, right?" Eiji asked.

"Technically."

"So, what were you doing in the café by yourself Tezuka? Must be lonely," Eiji said.

"I'm waiting for Echizen to get out off school."

"To past the time Tezuka, why don't you play tennis with us? It's been awhile since we've played you," Oishi said.

"My arm…" Tezuka began.

"Don't use that 'move' Tezuka. Just play regular tennis with us," Eiji suggested.

"But I didn't brought my racquet," Tezuka said.

"You know, there's this street tennis court that's nearby. Didn't Momoshiro and Ryoma used to go there all the time before?" Eiji asked.

Oishi nodded, "well? What do you say Tezuka? We can borrow some of there racquets there for fun."

Tezuka shrugged, "it beats the time," he said as the two men grinned at each other.

Oishi and Eiji panted heavily as both of them had lost to Tezuka in just mere seconds, "two to one and we still lost," Eiji complained.

"You did say you want to practice," Tezuka said.

"Even though we were at an advantage, you are getting good by being just by yourself Tezuka. You should try it with Momoshiro and Ryoma one time," Oishi said.

"Just in case you had forgotten Oishi, Ryoma can't play tennis until the end of the year."

"Well, it's nearly one o'clock now. You still got three hours to go. What are you going to do now Tezuka?" Eiji asked.

"Hey, you three! You want to play singles with us?" A voice called out to them.

Tezuka looked at Eiji and Oishi who both grinned.

Tezuka entered the school as he was ten minutes early in picking up Ryoma as a surprise when he heard a loud yell.

"You'll pay for that!" The first voice exclaimed.

"Huh? I didn't do anything to your precious shoes," the second voice said as it sounded so familiar.

"You jerk. These shoes were expensive," the first voice said.

"Just get them clean again. It's no big deal," the second voice said.

"No big deal? Why don't we settled this in a tennis match then?" The first voice asked angrily.

Tezuka sighed as the voices were getting irritating as he went over to investigate; he was surprised to see it was Ryoma, arguing with an upper classman.

"What's going on here?" Tezuka announced.

The two stopped what they were doing and the upper classman gasped, "Professor! What are you doing here?" He stammered.

"Checking out the school and then I hear these two voices coming all the way from the gates. What were you two arguing?"

"This freshman stepped on my expensive shoes. He should pay for them, teach!" The upper classman complained.

"If I were you young man, I'll watch my mouth whenever you talk to an adult. Shouldn't you two be going somewhere by now?" Tezuka asked as he stared at Ryoma who stared back.

"You won't forget this freshman!" The upper classman snapped as he ran off.

Ryoma began walking out off the school gates as Tezuka followed him from behind, "you shouldn't be here," he said quietly.

"Didn't I come at the right moment? You were having trouble back there."

"But still…I don't want you getting into trouble again."

Tezuka's hopes brightened, "does this mean you care about me?"

"…"

Tezuka chuckled, "I've been waiting for you the whole day Ryoma," he said quietly now that the two were far away from the school.

Ryoma stopped suddenly, "why's that?"

"Do you remember the time when I went over to your house and your father began reading your journal?"

Ryoma's face went rigid red, "how can I forget?"

"There's something that I need to tell you now then."

"Here? We can be seen by someone."

Tezuka knew the consequences as he grabbed Ryoma and dragged him towards a small alleyway that was away from people in seeing them together.

"Tezuka?" Ryoma asked as he was now facing him as he had his back against the wall.

"Call me 'Kunimitsu' when we are alone," Tezuka said slowly.

Ryoma's heart began to pound, "what?"

"I love you Ryoma. Since the group had split up, something inside me was missing. I came to realization that that thing that was missing was you. Be with me Ryoma. I can not live with you," Tezuka confessed as he stared, deeply within Ryoma's eyes.

"Ryoma! There you are!" A loud voice called out as Ryoma jumped and the two looked to see who it was.

Ryoma twitched, "not her," he muttered as Tezuka looked at him.

"Who is she?"

"I'm sorry about before Ryoma. I've been so caught up in Seigaku that I'm hardly here to see you," Sakura said.

"Don't apologize," Ryoma said as the two came out from there hiding place.

"Huh? Tezuka is here also. What were you two doing?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"It's nothing." Ryoma murmured.

"I better get going then," Tezuka said disappointingly as he didn't hear the answer that Ryoma was about to say.

"Ah! Tezuka, wait a moment," Ryoma said suddenly as Tezuka stopped, "to answer your question, why don't we meet at the park tomorrow after school? You don't have anything else to do, right?"

Tezuka nodded in agreement, "sure. Why not?" He asked with a slight smile as he walked off.

"Did I interrupted something before I came here?" Sakura asked looking at Ryoma.

"Unfortunately, you did."

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: sorry for the long wait. I was on vacation and then when I came back, fanfiction was having difficulties._

_Tezuka: how so?_

_me: can't upload my fictions until now._

_Ryoma: we'll be onto the next chapter soon._

_Nanjiro: review and update. _


	9. Delight

Chapter IX-Delight

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

The next day, Ryoma waited for Tezuka at the park as he knew that Tezuka had been waiting for him all day again to answer his question. Ryoma sat at a bench, staring at the fountain that was in front of him as he waited for his soon-to-be-lover.

"Ryoma," a voice said suddenly as Ryoma looked and saw Tezuka, staring at him as he stood on his left side. "Where's that girl?"

Ryoma blinked and then he realized what he was talking about, "oh. Sakura Narita? She's at Seigaku right now with the tennis club. Can't make it again."

Tezuka nodded slowly as he sat beside his soon-to-be-lover.

"Um, about yesterday…" Ryoma begin as he was nervous to begin.

"Hey, is that Kikumaru and Oishi?" Tezuka asked as he looked.

"What? Where?" Ryoma asked panicky as Tezuka grabbed his chin to look towards him and he kissed Ryoma on the lips passionately.

The kiss was sweet and passionate as everyone that was walking nearby them stopped and looked at them as some were disgusted.

"That's disgusting!"

"It's cute, isn't it?"

"That's so like you."

At that moment, Tezuka stopped kissing Ryoma as he looked down at him and smiled.

Unknown to the two, someone had taken their picture while they were both kissing.

"Well?" Tezuka asked as he stared deeply within Ryoma's eyes.

"I…well…" Ryoma stammered as he was at lost for words.

"Got him!" A voice exclaimed as Ryoma jumped slightly but Tezuka looked to see whom it was.

"Momoshiro! Kikumaru! Oishi! Everyone! What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked as he looked at the ex-Seigaku members.

"Well, Fuji told us that Tezuka was finally going to confess to Ryoma and thought, why not better to spy on them?" Momoshiro asked with a smile.

Ryoma twitched, "just like you spied on me when I was just going to the store with Sakuno?" He asked as Momoshiro laughed nervously.

"Daniel Greene! What are you doing here?" Tezuka asked as Kaidou and Oishi were holding him.

"Look what he was doing Tezuka," Kikumaru said as he handed the camera towards him.

"Hey Tezuka, so you knew that Kikumaru and Oishi were here all along?" Ryoma asked as he remembered what Tezuka said just a few minutes ago before the kiss.

Tezuka shook his head, "I was just joking back then."

"I guess we'll just have to report him to the headmistress of your school then Ryoma," Kawamura said.

"You don't even know what I was doing here in the first place!" Daniel protested.

"Oh? My data confirms that you were the one who framed them as well in that newspaper incident," Inui began.

"How do you know that?" Daniel asked.

"Tezuka tells us everything what happens in Aichi," Fuji said.

"You started this whole charade to fire Tezuka, didn't you? You were so jealous of him since he knew Ryoma for the longest time. You're in love with Ryoma, aren't you?" Inui asked.

"Yes but I never intended to Ryoma to get in trouble with the headmistress."

"So you do admit it was all your doings?"

"No."

The ex-Seigaku members stared at each other, "Tezuka, what should we do with him?" Oishi asked.

"We'll take him to the headmistress. Though I'll doubt that she'll reconsider me and Ryoma into our current positions."

"I'm sure that she will though," another voice stepped in.

The group looked and saw a woman standing by Ryoma with a smile, "what are you doing here?" Ryoma asked harshly.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to talk to who's older then you?" Sakura asked.

Ryoma ignored her, "what should we do Tezuka?"

"The three of us are going to take Daniel here to the headmistress now. Oishi, can you get those pictures developed quickly?" Tezuka asked.

Oishi nodded, "there's a photo printer shop nearby," he said.

Tezuka nodded, "what about us though?" Inui asked.

"You'll come with us as well. We need bodyguards for this," Tezuka said as he stared at Daniel's trembling face.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: hnn. Short isn't it?_

_Tezuka: Way too short._

_Inui: at least I've good data about her writing short stories._

_me: Hey! At least I've updated! Give me some credit!_

_Oishi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Ryoma: review and update. _


	10. The ExSeigaku Team!

Chapter X-The Ex-Seigaku Team!

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

"Hey! Aren't they…?"

"They are!"

"Sai, look!"

The ex-Seigaku team entered the Aichi University and as soon as they did, people around them recognized each and one of them right away.

"What are they doing here?" Sai asked as he stopped the group momentarily as he had stepped in front of them.

"Hey Echizen, do you know this kid?" Momoshiro asked as Sai glared at him angrily.

**I'm not a kid! **Sai thought angrily.

"His nobody."

**What? **Sai thought as he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to see Kiyoshi staring at him worriedly.

"Sai is the captain of the Aichi tennis team as I am the vice-president of the tennis team. We are both glad to finally meet the ex-Seigaku team who defeated Aichi a long time ago," Kiyoshi said with a smile.

"We did?" Ryoma asked as he blinked.

Tezuka had the urge to roll his eyes but he didn't, "we did."

"Hey, I thought we are here to do something?" Inui interrupted as he was holding onto one of Daniel's arm as Kaidou was doing the same.

"If you'll excuse us then," Tezuka said as Kiyoshi nodded and the two got out off their way.

"Wait! Tezuka!" Kiyoshi said suddenly as Sai growled.

The ex-Seigaku team stopped, "once you are done what you are doing, we want to play all of you. Like in a regular match," Kiyoshi said.

"What are you doing Kiyoshi?" Sai hissed as Kiyoshi ignored him.

"We'll see," Tezuka said with a small smile as the group began walking towards the school again.

The ex-Seigaku team entered the headmistress office as the headmistress was shocked to find all except for one there.

"What do you think all of you are doing? Daniel, explain!" Headmistress snapped.

Daniel shifted around nervously, "ah grandma, I think I should explain," Sakura piped up.

Headmistress Narita nodded to her, "it better be good," she said as Sakura began to explain things.

Doing Sakura's explanations, the doors opened as Oishi came in with a grin on his face.

"Got them," he said as he waved the pictures around and he gave them to Tezuka.

Tezuka stared at the pictures and stopped at one of them as it was a picture that he had given Ryoma a kiss yesterday.

"Here's your proof," Tezuka said as he handed headmistress Narita the pictures.

"How do you know it was actually Daniel?" Headmistress Narita asked.

"We were spying on Tezuka and Ryoma when we saw this peeping tom," Inui said as he gestured to Daniel.

Everyone nodded as well; they weren't lying this time around.

Headmistress Narita sighed, "I still can't believe one of the teachers are in love with one of my students," she said as Daniel growled.

"What about Kunimitsu? He kissed Ryoma!" He snapped.

"He wasn't a teacher doing those times. But following a student cause of mere jealousy? Daniel Greene, you are fired. I want you to get your stuff after school hours, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm calling for a taxi right now. You with the glasses and the one next to you, bodyguard him," headmistress Narita ordered as she gestured to Inui and Momoshiro.

The two nodded as both grabbed Daniel's arms and left hurriedly, headmistress Narita dialed for a taxicab and then turned to face the others.

"Now, I have a few words with Kunimitsu and Ryoma. Could everyone leave for a moment?" She asked as everyone left to go wait outside.

"I still can't believe one of our teachers would spy on a student," headmistress Narita said disappointed.

"What are you going to do now that his getting fired? You don't have an Agriculture teacher to replace him," Tezuka said slowly.

Narita sighed, "I can reassign you to your old job back Kunimitsu. Although, you will be supervise by someone here."

"Who's going to supervise me?"

"My granddaughter is from Seigaku, I also have a grandson here who is assisting me."

"Don't tell me…"

"Akira Narita is here to serve!" The voice bombed out as the doors opened and closed.

"Hey, who is this guy?" Ryoma asked annoyed.

"Akira Narita, the older sibling of Sakura Narita. Out of the two of them, Akira is the most annoying of the two."

"Hey! You shouldn't be saying anything about your supervisor you know!" Akira said with a smirk.

"You two, are like Momoshiro and Echizen combined," Narita said sighing.

"Huh?" The trio asked as they looked at her.

"Never mind that right now, Echizen, I hear that you hadn't been playing tennis since I forbid you. Is that true?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Can you wait until next month? The supervising we'll be stricter. I'm going to let Akira supervise the both of you during school hours and Akira will supervise Tezuka until the end of the month as well. Sakura we'll come after you. She will adjust," Narita said.

"Tezuka, you'll be continuing your work tomorrow. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Echizen!"

"Huh?"

"If you are late tomorrow, I will surely strike out your tennis and move you to another school. Is that clear?"

"What?"

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: there's about one or two chapters left of this story about unless I'm mistaken._

_Tezuka: That was it?_

_Akira: Just wait until Monday._

_Inui: true._

_Momoshiro: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Ryoma: review and update. _


	11. Finally Together

Chapter XI-Finally Together

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

**Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma) Do Not Read If This Offends You.**

(One month later)

"Why do you keep following us?" Ryoma asked annoyed as he was staring at Sakura and Akira Narita as the two followed Ryoma and Tezuka after school one day.

"You two are so cute together," they both said.

Ryoma grumbled as Tezuka flushed, "it's getting annoying that both of you are hanging at the back of us you know!"

"We can't help it," Sakura said as she grinned and Akira smirked.

A month passed since the incident and Tezuka thought that if he stayed in Aichi, there would be more conflicts on him and Ryoma. He finally decided to go and move to another University that was nearby Seigaku, he didn't want to go to Seigaku in the first place because of all the memories that were within the middle/high school, but he had no other choice.

Headmistress Narita was unhappy on hearing this and she knew it had to be in affect so she talked with the other Seigaku University teachers as well to let him apply to be a new Agriculture teacher there. Tezuka's new job in the Seigaku University doesn't start until a week later, Ryoma was deeply disappointed but he supported Tezuka in doing this.

The two could see each other everyday after school anyway.

"About time you two gotten here!" Momoshiro called out to them as they were at a private tennis court that was reserved for them.

"That's Momoshiro!" Sakura announced as Akira stared at her.

"You see him everyday with Echizen, don't you?"

"Not all the time."

"Hey Ryoma, come and play with me!" Kawamura called out.

Ryoma nodded as he kissed Tezuka on the cheek before leaving to his court, "now you don't see that everyday," Fuji said with a smile.

"Your wife actually let you out this time?" Tezuka asked.

"Hmm? Someone's baby-sitting the kids," Fuji said.

"Why don't we get on with it Fuji?" Kaidou interrupted as he was on the other side of the court.

"Impossible!" Kawamura cried as the others looked and saw that Ryoma was coming back towards them.

"It's over already?" Momoshiro asked surprised.

"That's only been five minutes," Inui said impressed.

"Only Tezuka can do that," Oishi said.

"Yea but at that time, he was playing against Momoshiro, remember?" Kikumaru asked.

"I'm right here!" Momoshiro said annoyed.

"He was an idiot back then," Kaidou said as he hissed.

"What was that?"

"I've got an idea. Why don't we watch Tezuka and Ryoma play against each other? It has been awhile since that day," Inui suggested.

"I agree with Inui on this," Kikumaru said excitedly.

"I don't mind," Ryoma said with a smile.

The two were now facing each other as they were standing in front of the net.

"Are you scared Kunimitsu?" Ryoma asked with a smile.

"Not in a life time," Kunimitsu said as the two shook each other hands and went into position on the court.

"Go Ryoma!"

"Go Tezuka!"

"My go!" Tezuka said as he served the ball and he hit it towards Ryoma.

Finally, they were now together.

* * *

_End..._

_me: short ending, I know._

_Ryoma: Hope you guys all like the story!_

_Kunimitsu: Well, there are others on the profile if you want to read them._

_Fuji: we'll be onto the next story soon_

_Inui: review and update. _


End file.
